brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Research/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are in Tim's bedroom. Tim is sorting through research he has gathered for a report. TIM: Where's my interview tape? MOBY: Beep. Moby hands Tim a small cassette recorder with a tape in it. Text on the tape reads: Mrs. Pile Interview. TIM: Thanks. Tim pushes the play button. It turns out Tim has revealed a bird song playing on tape. TIM: What happened to Mrs. Pile?! Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I have a research paper to write. Where do I start? From, Kyle. Tim looks from the letter to Moby. TIM: I can't believe you erased my interview! MOBY: Beep. TIM: All right, well, the key to good research is finding a variety of sources for your topic. My report is on family life during the nineteen fifties. The library is a great place to start for gathering information. An image shows the outside of a large public library. Tim and Moby are inside the building. TIM: Let's check the encyclopedia first. Moby opens an encyclopedia volume to an article headed: America in the 1950's. TIM: Encyclopedias give you a basic summary about your topic, and they can direct you to other sources. Tim points to text in the encyclopedia that references a book called "Growing Up in the 1950's," by Robert Freed. It says "Robert Freed's Growing Up in the 1950's gives an excellent account of what is was like to be a child during that time." TIM: We can look that book up in the library computer system. Moby looks up the book on a library computer, with Tim standing behind him. TIM: Cool, it's in. Moby looks for the book on the library shelves. TIM: Books with similar subjects are grouped together, so you might see something else that sparks your interest. Moby removes a book from a shelf. TIM: Ooh... grab that one, too. Moby grabs a second book. TIM: Libraries often have way more than just books. Don't leave without consulting the periodicals section. That's where you'll find magazine and newspaper articles from the time period you're researching. Moby looks through newspaper articles using a microfiche reader. He prints an article called "Working Mothers" from the microfiche using a desktop printer. TIM: You can also stop by the audio/visual department. They may have films, videos, DVDs, photos, CDs or audiotapes that are relevant. Images show a reel of movie film, a videocassette, two DVDs, a photograph, a CD, and a cassette tape. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, sure. Nowadays many people also do research on the Internet. To do that, you'll obviously need a computer that's connected to the web. There are lots of places you can go to find good information online, but you'll need to be careful, because not everything you read is accurate! I recommend using trusted websites, like encyclopedia websites, major news outlets, and BrainPOP, of course! Images and an animation show the websites Tim describes. TIM: Depending on what your report is on, websites from academic institutions are also generally reliable, as are those published by government agencies. But it's a judgement call. Ask your library teacher for help in deciding what websites are okay to use for your research. A library teacher helps Tim do research on a library computer. TIM: Oh, and if you need help on how to do an Internet search, check out our movie on that very topic! We've got a good start with these books and articles. They're secondary sources, material that a writer has gathered and shaped. Tim and Moby each have a pile of resources. TIM: It's a good idea to include primary sources in your report as well. These are real first-person accounts from people who are close to the event or lived during the time you're researching. Okay, Mrs. Pile. What was it like to be a wife and mother in the 1950's? Tim interviews Mrs. Pile, using a cassette recorder to tape his questions and her responses. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, my interview with Mrs. Pile was a great primary source, until you erased it. A primary source doesn't have to be an actual interview. It might be a journal, letter, or document from the period you're studying. Images and an animation show a private journal, a letter, and a document. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That's a great idea! I'll ask Mrs. Pile if she has any old letters from back then. I'm still mad about that tape. MOBY: Beep. Moby shrugs. TIM: You think I should use the bird songs you recorded in my report? Well, maybe I can...no. No, I can't! Tim thinks about what he is saying and frowns.Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts